


My Love

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Pets, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, daddy! ian, daddy! mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I babysit for a girl who used to think her mom's name was "my love" because her dad said it so often to her and that's just so freaking cute I can't" Aka the Gallavich au no one asked for <br/>Aka Yevgeny thinks Mickey's name is my love</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the above tumblr post that no one asked for a fic about but I took it upon myself to write. This is probably my last fic before school starts and it's 3 am so   
> PLEASE COMMENT/KUDOS   
> Xx   
> T

"My love, it's time to wake up." Ian whispers into Mickey's ear, shaking his shoulder.   
"Why?" Mickey whines.   
"Puppy!" Yevgeny cries, jumping onto the bed and wriggling in between Ian and Mickey.   
"Oh god, I really agreed to that huh?" Mickey groans.   
"You did. Now let's get ready to go." Ian says gently, tipping Mickey's chin up to kiss him.   
"No, morning breath." Mickey protests, turning his head away.   
"Don't worry about it, my love." Ian says, sealing their mouths again. 

"Should we stop for breakfast, my love?" Ian asks, bucking Yevgeny into his car seat.   
"Probably. The trips a bit long is it not?"  
"About forty minutes. You hungry Yev?" He asks, starting up the car.   
"Yes."   
"Alright, we'll stop in a bit." 

"Do you want coffee, my love?" Ian asks, handing Yevgeny the green crayon he'd just dropped. Mickey blushes, but doesn't mention the pet name.  
"Yeah. Two creams and three sugars."   
"Alright. I'm just gonna get pancakes and eggs and I figured I'd share with Yev."   
"He can get his own."   
"He won't eat it all. He likes pancakes and eggs just fine and lord knows you're not sharing your waffles."   
"Hey." Mickey pouts from behind his coffee mug.   
"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." Ian teases. 

"I like this one!" Yevgeny exclaims, standing in front of a golden retriever.   
"Yev, he's kinda big for our apartment bud." Ian says, petting the dogs head.  
"What about this one?" Mickey asks, a few dog cages away. In the cage is a little brown and black Maltese Yorkie mix puppy.   
"Oh wow, she's beautiful, my love." Ian says, throwing an arm over Mickey's shoulder.  
"I like her!" Yevgeny exclaims.   
"Are we decided Gallagher-Milkoviches?" Mickey tenses under Ian's arm, and Ian turns to him eyebrows raised, "Isn't that our last name?"   
"Not technically." Mickey protests, eyes on Yev who's petting the puppy.   
"Would you like to make it technical, my love?" 

The puppy is adorable, and after they've spent hundreds of dollars on toys, necessary equipment and food, they're loaded into the car ready to go home.   
"I really wanna hold her!" Yevgeny whines.  
"She has to ride in the kennel until we get to the house." Mickey says, turning to fave him.  
"But Daddy!"   
"No that's the rule."   
"Did Daddy Ian say?" He demands.   
Mickey rolls his eyes,   
"Daddy Ian, what do you think? Since apparently you're the only parent here."   
Ian laughs,   
"Gotta keep her in the cage Yevy."   
"Ok Daddy Ian!"   
Mickey rolls his eyes,   
"When did your word become more important than mine?"   
"He loves me more than you, my love. Accept it."   
Mickey slaps his thigh, and Ian smiles, catching his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"So what are we gonna name her?" Ian asks. They've been sitting on the living room floor playing with the puppy for about an hour and Yevgeny is covered in dog hair.   
"Elsa!" He cries.   
"Again with the Frozen?"   
Ian gasps,   
"There's always time for Frozen!"   
Mickey rolls his eyes,   
"Really?"   
"Don't make me bust out in song, my love."   
"Look, no Frozen names. We can pick something else." 

"Rosie." Ian suggests.  
"No." Yev complains.   
"Marshmallow."   
"Candy."  
"Josie."   
"Spwinkle!"   
"Huh?" Mickey asks.  
"Spwinkle!" Yevgeny cries, tossing the red rubber ball across the living room.   
"Sprinkle?" Mickey asks.   
"Yes!"   
"That's kind of cute." Ian admits.   
"It's a sundae topping!"   
"You like sundaes."   
"Please Daddy?" Yevgeny asks, pulling the puppy into his lap. "C'mere Spwinkle! She she likes it! Please Daddy!"   
"Please Daddy?" Ian asks, nipping at Mickey's neck.   
"God fine! Sprinkle it is!"   
"Thank you my love." Ian whispers, pecking his lips as Sprinkles yips and licks at Yev's face. 

"But I don't wanna take take a bath."   
"You're covered in dog hair."   
"But I'm tired." He whines, flopping dramatically into Mickey's lap.  
"You weren't too tired to stay up longer to play with Sprinkle." Ian reminds him.  
"Well now I am!" He crosses his arms over his chest.   
"Don't talk to your Dad like that." Mickey scolds.   
"I don't wanna take a bath!" He cries, stomping his foot.   
"That's enough. You're taking a bath and that's the end of that." Mickey says firmly, standing up and pulling Yevgeny with him to the bathroom. 

He turns on the warm water and adds some bubbles, leaving Yevgeny to strip while he goes to meet Ian in the living room.   
"He's so stubborn. Help me."   
"Takes after his daddy." Ian says, kissing his nose.   
"Will you give him a bath? Please? I can't death with the angry pouts."   
"It's a taste of your own medicine, my love."   
"You hate me." Mickey moans, resting his head against Ian's shoulder.   
"I love you more than myself. But you've gotta be a big boy and deal with your spoiled son."   
Mickey slaps his butt,   
"You're a brat."   
"If you're good we can take our own bath later." Ian mumbles against his forehead.   
"Is that supposed to be incentive?" Mickey teases, heading towards the bathroom. 

"I can't believe we're parents." Ian mumbles into Mickey's wet shoulder.   
"We were parents before?" Mickey says confused.   
"But now we have a fur baby!"   
"I'm sorry, what?"   
"We've got a puppy baby and a human baby."   
"You're an idiot."   
"You're so mean to me."   
It's quiet for awhile, Ian mouthing at Mickey's shoulder as Mickey relaxes against his chest.   
"How did we get here?" He murmurs.   
"Lots and lots of work my love."   
"And lots of orgasms."   
"Can never have a sweet moment can we?" Ian asks, biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

"What's wrong Yevy?" Ian asks, sitting next to the sulking boy on the couch.   
"I don't wanna go to Mama's."   
"Why not?"   
"Cause Spwinkle can't come!"   
"Well no, she's ours when you're at Daddy's house, not Mommy's."   
"But, I'll miss her!"   
"You can see her when you come home on Monday."   
"I'm gonna miss her though!"   
"She's going to miss you too, but you're gonna see her again soon."   
"Fine." He pouts.   
"Now go get your stuff ready, Daddy's gonna be home soon!" 

Yev and Ian are sitting on the couch watching Paw Patrol when Mickey walks in.   
"Hey boys, I'm home!"   
"Daddy!" Yevgeny cries, bouncing over to Mickey and hugging him.   
Mickey scoops Yev in his arms and kisses his head, heading back over to the couch and flopping down next to Ian. He leans over to peck Ian and Ian deepens the kiss,   
"How was your day my love?"   
"Good. Svie's gonna be a bit late to pick up Yev."   
"Well that's fine. We could take Sprinkle on a walk while we're waiting."   
"Sounds good."   
"Alright, go change."   
"You said walk, not run."   
Ian smirks at him,   
"Just go get changed, my love."   
"I don't run unless the cops are chasing me."   
"Get changed!" 

By the time Mickey gets out of the shower, Svetlana had already picked up Yev for her weekend, and Ian's on the laptop.   
"Hey." Mickey says, sitting next to him, putting his feet in Ian's lap.   
"Um excuse me."   
"Entertain me!"   
"By doing what?"   
"I dunno."   
"We could go to dinner. To an actual restaurant, one that doesn't have crayons or kids menus."   
"Ooor we could stay in, and you could make that chocolate cheesecake I like and we can just have lots of great sex."   
"All you want me for is my cooking abilities." Ian pouts, shutting the laptop and putting it on the ottoman.   
"And your giant cock."   
Ian gasps and slaps Mickey's foot,   
"Hey! You're supposed to say I love you for your sparkling personality."   
"Well that to." Mickey says sarcastically.   
"Back at you my love." Ian says, sticking out his tongue. 

"Oh my god. This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Mickey moans, shoveling in another bite of cheesecake.  
"The best thing?" Ian asks with a smirk. Mickey hits him,   
"You're the worst!"   
"I'm letting you eat cheesecake in our bed!"   
"Okay fine, you're the best!"   
"I try my love." Ian says as Mickey feeds him a bite. 

"Ian I'm hungry." Mickey whines dramatically, draping himself over Ian's chest.  
"Then walk twenty feet to the kitchen and get something."   
"I don't wanna." He whines again.   
"Well then I can't help you."   
"Please, I'm gonna starve to death."   
"You are not."   
"I'm so hungry."   
"Then go get food!"   
"Did you lock the door last night? Do you think if we called to order in they could bring it right to bed?"   
"You're ridiculous."   
"I'm going to starve!"   
"Just go grab the cheesecake and bring it back here. You don't even have to do anything but open the fridge."   
"You'd let me have cheesecake for breakfast?"   
"Anything for you, my love." 

"Daddy Ian, Daddy keeps stealing my French fries."   
Ian narrows his eyes at Mickey from across the table.   
"Really?"  
"You gave him the crispier ones!" Mickey complains, dipping one of his soggier french fries in ketchup.   
"It was completely on purpose, my love. Only to upset you."   
"Obviously." Mickey says, crossing his arms. 

"What kind of ice cream do you want Yevy?"   
"Superman!"   
"And you my love?" Ian asks, turning to face Mickey.   
"Chocolate please." 

"Are we going to leave for the grocery store anytime soon?" Ian asks as Sprinkles jumps into his lap.   
"After this episode." Mickey says.   
"You realize this is Jersey Shore right?"  
"So?"   
"This show ended like two years ago."   
"So?"   
"It's trash."   
"Are you done talking?"   
Ian rolls his eyes and cuddles against Mickey's back,   
"After this episode, my love." He mutters, kissing Mickey's ear. 

"Wake up, wake up, my love." Ian says softly, shaking Mickey's shoulder.  
"Ugh," He groans. "I can't."   
"What's wrong?" Ian asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel sick?"   
Mickey grunts, and Ian places a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."   
"I feel like shit."   
"I'm sorry, what can I do? Cold shower? Hot pad? Soup? Tea?"   
"Soup. And tea. Anything hot."   
"Alright my love. You want some more blankets?"  
"Yes please."   
"I'll be back soon." 

"Daddy! You still sick?" Yevgeny shouts, rushing into Ian and Mickey's bedroom.   
"Ssh Yev don't shout." Ian says quietly. He sets a tray on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Yevgeny onto his lap. "How are you feeling my love?" Ian asks, carding a hand through Mickey's hair.   
"Like shit still."   
"What hurts?"   
"Everything."   
"Soup?"   
"Just leave it here. Leave me here to die."   
Ian kisses his forehead,   
"You're not going to die, you probably just have the flu."   
"It hurts."   
"I know my love. I'll get you some medicine."   
"Feel better Daddy!" Yevgeny chirps, kissing his head and leaving the room with Ian. 

"So we're all puked out?" Ian asks three days later, handing Mickey a piece of toast.   
"Yes. I feel so much better." He says, sitting up and grabbing the toast.   
"I'm glad. I missed your lips, my love." Ian says pecking his lips softly.   
"Eww!" Yevgeny exclaims, covering his eyes.   
"Daddy's feeling better Yev, isn't that great?"   
"Yes it is! Does that mean we can take Sprwinkles on a walk?"   
"Of course." Mickey says licking the peanut butter off of his fingers.   
"Only if you're up to it, my love."   
"Don't worry, I am." He says kissing Ian quickly. "Let's go." 

"I can't believe that Yevgeny is starting preschool." Ian says one morning, handing Mickey a coffee mug.   
"Me either. That means I'm getting old."   
Ian gasps,   
"You'll never be old to me, my love."   
Mickey tosses a napkin about him,  
"Cheeseball."  
"I do wonders for your self confidence."  
"You do." Mickey takes a drink and smiles, "Perfect."   
"Add gourmet coffee maker to my list of incredible talents."   
"I'll add it right under ass eater and right above cheesecake specialist."   
"Why can we never have a sweet moment?" Ian whines.   
"It's against my DNA. I honestly think I'd spontaneously combust without my snide, inappropriate comments."   
"Maybe I'll just have to shut you up before you can make them then." Ian says, leaning over the counter and kissing him. 

"So how was your first day of preschool Yev?" Ian asks as Mickey and Yev walk up to him. They had decided to take Sprinkles on a walk to Yev's school to pick him up.  
"It was so good Daddy Ian! Everyone is so nice!"   
"That's great Yev!"   
"I missed Sprwinkles a lot! Did you know I could bring her to show and tell one time?"  
"That sounds fun!" Ian let's Yevgeny take the leash and he grabs Mickey's hands,   
"What's wrong my love? You look like you're going to have a heart attack. "   
"Nothing, I'm fine."   
"You are not, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing." Mickey scrunches his nose, "Um, it's just my baby's in preschool."   
"He is."   
"He's growing up."   
"He is."   
"I'm old. And he's growing up too fast. Soon he's going to be graduating elementary school and all that shit."   
"Yes, kids generally do grow and get older. But you still have time before he's a sassy teenager, sneaking out to drink and make out with girls. And even if you are old, you've still got a rockin bod." Ian says, pinching his butt.  
"Wow you're so reassuring."   
"I try my love. I try." 

"Hello I'm Mrs. Kelley, nice to meet you." Yevgeny's teacher says, shaking Mickey's hand, then Svetlana's and then Ian's.   
"I'm Mickey Milkovich, nice to meet you."   
"Svetlana Milkovich."  
"Ian Gallagher, nice to meet you Mrs. Kelley."   
"Well let me just start by saying Yevgeny is a very smart boy. He knows his entire alphabet, and can write his first name. Granted it's a little hard to read, but he knows how."   
"We practice at home." Mickey says.   
"Well that's good, it's important to practice in class as well as at home. I think the next thing we're going to work on with him is pronunciation. Hopefully by the end of the school year he'll be properly able to pronounce Sprinkle."   
"I'll definitely miss his little lisp though." Ian says.   
"Yeah but I'd like him to speak proper English." Svetlana says.   
"He's a child, it's different. He'll get there."   
She rolls her eyes and Mrs. Kelley smiles a bit harder,   
"Okay, so would you like to see some of his projects?" 

"Oh! This one has a funny story." Mrs. Kelley says, placing a picture on the table. "So Yev drew this for you guys to take home after this conference. Here's Sprinkle, Daddy Ian and My Love."   
"I'm sorry what?" Mickey splutters.  
"I asked Yevgeny what he called you, you know since he calls Ian, Daddy Ian, I was wondering if he called you Daddy Mickey. But when I asked him, he said he didn't even know who Mickey was." She laughs, "He thought I was talking about Mickey Mouse, because he insisted your name was my love!"   
Svetlana busts out laughing and Ian barely holds back a chuckle while Mickey's face heats,   
"I I- stop laughing Lana!" He says, smacking her arm.   
"I thought it was quiet adorable. I assume that it's a nickname or something that's said so often he just picked it up. I think it's adorable." 

"Oh god." Mickey mutters, putting his head in his hands. "Are we done yet?"   
Ian laughs and wraps an arm around Mickey's shoulders, kissing his forehead,   
"Don't be embarrassed, my love."   
Svetlana laughs even louder, bending over and slapping her hands on her thighs.   
"That's adorable, don't worry Mr. Milkovich, we're almost done." 

"Did you hear that? Yev thinks your name is my love." Ian says on the wall home, nudging Mickey with his shoulder.   
"Don't remind me."   
"That's the cutest thing I've heard."   
"It's embarrassing. "   
Ian gasps,   
"You're embarrassed of me, my love?"   
"I I-"   
"You love it." Ian sing songs.   
"I do not!"   
"It makes you all warm and tingly!"   
"Shut up." Mickey says, blushing.   
"It makes you feel loved!" He sings.   
"Ian stop it!"   
"Forgive me, my love."   
"Shut it."   
"Do you think he'll even believe your name is Mickey? Or will he think we're trying to rename you?"   
"Ian Clayton!"  
"Can I please put this on Facebook? Please? Mandy would love this!"   
"Ian Clayton Gallagher! "   
"Debbie too! Oh my god Lip will die! He thought your name was my love I honestly-"   
"Ian Clayton Gallagher-Milkovich!"   
Ian turns to Mickey, one side of his mouth turned up,   
"Yes my love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr: mickey-mousemilkovich


End file.
